


Nothing a Good Fuck Can't Fix

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2020 [27]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anilingus, Blow Jobs, Hate Sex, M/M, Monster Hunter August, Monster Vaughn, Tongue Fucking, bottom August, mild dubcon, top Vaughn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: August takes his frustrations out on Vaughn
Relationships: August/Vaughn (Borderlands)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947712
Kudos: 6





	Nothing a Good Fuck Can't Fix

**Author's Note:**

> An answer for a request on tumblr.

Vaughn and August tumbled together in Vaughn’s home, jostling the piles and piles of coins and treasure he’d been in the middle of sorting. Vaughn’s many arms pinned August down, a hand over his mouth, his legs straddling him. “You are officially an asshole! I hadn’t gotten to count those yet!”

August bit Vaughn’s hand in response.

Vaughn smiled, easily transitioning his anger. “Oh? You flirting with me? For my species, that means you want to mate.” Vaughn ground his ass over August’s hips. “You hot for me?” August glared and bit harder. Vaughn moaned. “Oh, you absolutely do!” He removed his hand long enough to kiss August.

To his surprise, August kissed him back, gripping the back of his neck and pinning him to his lips.

When Vaughn was freed, he smirked. “You get into a fight with mommy or something?”

“Quit being a little bitch and take your damn pants off already.”

Vaughn smirked. “You know where to aim that tiny thing?”

“I’ll choke you with it if you don’t shut that stupid mouth!”

Vaughn flicked his tongue, letting August see just how long and wide it was. He undid August’s jeans and wrapped his tongue around his cock. August grabbed Vaughn’s head and shoved it down. It did not phase Vaughn in the least bit, he took August fully, mouth pressing down against his body.

“Fuck!” August hissed, surprised.

He watched Vaughn grin up at him and then felt that tongue unwrap from his cock and slither down his body.

“Don’t you fucking dare!” Vaughn’s tongue dragged across his asshole. August hissed, gritting his teeth. “I’m going to kill you!” A choked moan came out as Vaughn dipped his tongue into his hole, turning thick.

_Why don’t you cry to Mommy about it?_

August swore. “Get the fuck outta my head!”

Vaughn laughed and he heard it both in and out of his head. His head bobbed over August’s cock, tongue pressing in and out of his ass. Hands stretched out over him pinning August’s hands and feeling over his body. 

August could not help but close his eyes and let his head fall back, allowing the sensations to rise and the argument with his mother to disappear. He hated this abomination, but… Vaughn did know what he liked… And needed.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
